Right or Wrong
by Hiru-chi
Summary: lol I am bad at this stuff but here it goes. Bella starts to feel as if something bad is going happen and this guilt eats her up inside. Though something unexplainable happens....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in **_**Twilight.**_

The silence... it was agonizing. I just watched as his stone like features looked bleakly into space. What had I said? "Edward.." I manage to say in only a whisper. "Hmmm...." he responded "What is it?" His breath was icy cold against my skin. "I should be asking you that. Are you ok?" I asked, however this time with more volume. He smiled my beloved crooked smile and chuckled. Now I was absolutely lost."It's nothing it's just.... well love, I am sorry to say however you reek." He creased his nose. Though, I didn't consider that fact. I had been spending of time with Jake and the my Quileutes friends lately. But still... I looked at his eyes for a moment. Yes.. he was hiding something, but what? "What are you thinking?" he muttered silently. I felt as if I was in some sort of daze. Then I went back to reality and replied "You" What els would I be. He raised an eyebrow "What about me?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that. So many things were bundled in my head it was hard to even answer a simple question like what my name was. I gazed back up to his face. His forehead had frown lines. Also, his eyes turned from a warm liquid color, to a hard cold color full of worry. "It's just.... well" I took a deep breath and was about to say something but I heard a knock on the door. Edward fled slickly into the door opened and I heard Charlie's voice from the doorway. "Bells? Are you ok I thought I heard voices in here." He asked with a worried tone. I just observed at the shadow that was reflected toward me. What a time to come Charlie. "You heard something? Well its been very breezy out it must be that." I expressed. I hoped so hopelessly he would believe it with. Charlie was quiet for a second and the replied "Yeah.... " His voice came out horse. "I have been hearing stuff lately that turned out to be nothing... I need more sleep." He said. I hated lieing to him. This jolt of guilt always ended up in my vain. I couldn't shake it. "Yeah that's it so don't you worry to much... Ok Charlie?" I had asked him. "Ok.." He said sleepily. He left the room and in about 2 minutes I heard snoring from his bedroom. I sighed with relief. Was this ever going to end? Were the lies going to end. Was the guilty pain in the pit of my stomach going to just fade away. I knew the answers to those questions.... and I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2 FEAR

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters or People in **_**Twilight.**_

Somehow I manage to fall asleep that night. When I woke up it was uncommonly quiet. Edward wasn't next to me like he consistently was. I was to complexed with other things to think about anything els, so I deiced to forget about. Then I started to head downstairs. I heard a slight moaning coming from below the stairway. Charlie was on the couch stomach grumbling. I couldn't help but laugh at the image brought to me. How was Charlie ever going to survive without me here to feed him? Charlie seemed to hear me and looked toward my direction. "Morning." He said to me while is stomach rumbled in response. He was all red and embarrassed. "Morning. Dad you hungry?" I asked with a laugh. Ironically his stomach answered for him. He laughed nervelessly. I smiled and headed to the kitchen. This, was something to distract me. Something... just normal. I hadn't had that in a long time... it was sort of pleasant. I decided to make eggs and toast. That should satisfy his cravings. He devoured it up and I was proud on the affect it had. I looked at the time and decided to head to school. I ran out there, brought my truck back to life. The truck sounded older then it really was. I was afraid of the possibly of it breaking down and, who knows what Edward would do. I sighed and started driving. As I was stopping at an oddly bright red stop light, the thought from this morning came back to me. Where was he? He rarely leaves before I wake up. And if he did, he would usually leave a note or something. Before I knew it my heart started throbbing in my chest. It was the pain with worry. It reminded me of when he left me. Although, this time this pain was filled with a mixture of guilt. I was in no condition to be driving. I thanked god that I even made it to the school parking lot. Once parked I tried to slow my breathing. I was shocked at how early I was. This event shot a painful tug through my stomach and then the memories of almost the same event happened. My heart felt like it was going to have a heart attack. Then, something lightly taped on my window. I slowly faced it._ Edward....Edward_! Tears weld up in my eyes as opened the door and embraced him as tight as I could. The tears wouldn't stop coming down, so they ended on his shirt. His body was in shock of the sudden touch. Edward stood there like a statue. He didn't even hug back. This brought worry back to me.. _what was happening?_


End file.
